1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a color filter substrate and a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a color filter substrate used in small-sized and medium-sized liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and a method of manufacturing the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes a plurality of switching elements for driving respective pixel areas. The second substrate includes a plurality of color filters. The LCD panel may control light transmittance by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer, and the LCD panel may display a color image by mixing colors transmitted through the color filters. For example, the LCD panel may include color filters including red, green, and blue colors. The LCD panel may display a variety of colors by mixing the red, green, and blue colors.
The second substrate may be manufactured by forming a black matrix pattern on a glass substrate on which each of the pixels are divided to have open areas corresponding to the pixels, forming the color filters on the glass substrate on which the black matrix pattern is formed, and forming a common electrode on the color filters. Each of the color filters may be formed by forming a color photoresist layer including a pigment for displaying a color and patterning the color photoresist layer. The color photoresist layer may be formed through a spin-coating process and/or a slit-coating process using a slit mask.
In order to form a plurality of color filters displaying colors different from each other, a first color filter is formed by patterning a first color photoresist layer, a second color photoresist layer is formed on a glass substrate on which the first color filter is formed, and a second color filter is formed by patterning the second color photoresist layer. Color filters displaying “n” number colors different from each other may be manufactured by repeating the processes.
However, when the second color photoresist layer is formed by using the spin-coating process, the first color filters formed in a display area of the glass substrate serves as a barrier of the second color photoresist layer, so that the second color photoresist layer is not uniformly formed on the entire surface of the glass substrate. Since the second color photoresist layer is non-uniformly formed, stain defects of a radial shape may be generated on the glass substrate.
More defects may be generated when a third color photoresist layer is formed after the first and second color filters, rather than the second color photoresist layer being formed after the first color filter is formed.